


Every Moment By Your Side (Is The Meaning Of My Life)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, au i guess bc they didn't meet in chicago, fluffy as fuck, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Since you are my favorite person ever I have a prompt! Mickey finding out that ian can play guitar & mickey tells ian how he can play piano=ian takes him on a date to a music store & mickey is the happiest bby ever lots of kissing & fluff & poss smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment By Your Side (Is The Meaning Of My Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_by_Gallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/gifts).



Mickey quickly unlocks the door to the apartment and enters, letting it close behind him. Despite the fact that he and Ian had only moved in together a little over a month ago, everything was comfortable.

 

They had been together for almost a year before they took that step, and Mickey had been hesitant at first, but then Ian reminded him that they never spent a night apart anyway, so it wouldn’t make any difference.

 

It did, though.

 

It made a difference, but not in a bad way.

 

Knowing that they both had this one apartment to come home to, it felt nice. Stable.

 

And that was something that Mickey had never really felt before.

 

Since they had lived together, Mickey had found out a lot of small things about his boyfriend.

 

Like he ate cereal without milk.

 

He found comfort in wearing mismatching socks, and he actually brushed his teeth eight times a day, which completely baffled Mickey.

 

Mickey opened his mouth, ready to call out Ian’s name to see if he was home, but he immediately closed it when he heard muffled music coming from their closed bedroom.

 

It’s wasn’t produced, recorded music, it was more… raw.

 

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows, toeing off his shoes and walking further into the apartment, stopping outside of the room and listening.

 

There was no voice, it was just an acoustic guitar.

 

Mickey put his hand on the door handle, sliding the door open and tilting his head at what he saw.

 

Ian was sitting on the edge of their bed, back turned to Mickey, which was why he hadn’t noticed him yet.

 

He was humming very lowly as he played the guitar as if he had been doing it all his life.

 

It wasn’t a song, really.

 

It was just as if he was playing around, but it sounded amazing.

 

Mickey let him keep playing, not making himself known quite yet.

 

A smile grew onto his face as he leaned his head against the door frame, taking the melody in.

 

Mickey had never been one for listening to much music unless it was really loud, and really angry.

 

But something about hearing Ian play the instrument so perfectly, it was… soothing.

 

Mickey loved it.

 

The music quieted down a little bit and Mickey thought he was going to stop playing, but then it came back even stronger, Ian bobbing his head slightly to the music.

 

Mickey smiled, trying his hardest not to let it turn into a grin.

 

Not because this was funny, but because he had no fucking idea Ian had ever even held a guitar.

 

And here he was, strumming it like he was born doing it.

 

Mickey stayed in the doorway for a few more seconds before stepping forwards and climbing onto the bed Ian was so into what he was doing that he didn’t notice him until Mickey pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

Ian stopped playing, but didn’t move or let go of the guitar.

 

”Hey babe” Ian greeted, Mickey’s chaste kisses growing more open mouthed before he wrapped an arm around Ian’s neck, making him relax and lean back.

 

”Hey” Mickey mumbled back, pressing a last kiss to Ian’s jawline.

 

”How long have you been standing there?”

 

Ian turned around, putting the instrument on the floor and sitting indian style on the bed, facing Mickey.

 

”A while” Mickey smiled, moving to straddle his boyfriend.

 

A smile formed on Ian’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, steadying him.

 

”I didn’t know you even knew how to hold a guitar” Mickey pointed out and Ian shrugged, burying his face in Mickey’s neck.

 

”’M not that good. It’s nothing”

 

Mickey frowned and pushed his face out of his neck, connecting their eyes.

 

”You’re fucking kidding, right?”

 

A smirk made it’s way onto Ian’s lips and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Yeah, I’m actually pretty good at it” Mickey chuckled, leaning their foreheads together.

 

”You’re such an asshole”

 

Ian shrugged again, taking an arm off of Mickey’s waist and cradling his face, pressing their smiles together.

 

Ian tried to pull away, but Mickey had other plans.

 

He pushed Ian so that he was laying down, keeping their make out session going. Ian put his arms back around Mickey’s waist tightly, pulling them close together.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian’s breath hitched when Mickey palmed him through his jeans.

 

Mickey smirked, moving his lips to Ian’s jawline, unzipping his pants.

 

”Off” He mumbled and Ian obeyed, using one of his hands to take the jeans off, albeit clumsily as Mickey was still perched on top of him.

 

Once they were both in their boxers, Ian flipped them over, getting on top of Mickey and grinding their crotches together, sucking on Mickey’s neck as he let out a yelp in pleasure.

 

”Me playing guitar gets you hard, huh, Mick?” Ian teased, pulling his lips off of his neck to admire the small, purple mark.

 

”Shut the fuck up and fuck me” Mickey demanded and Ian grinned at him for a second before dipping his head down and capturing his lips in a sloppy, dirty kiss while pulling his boxers down his legs and quickly ridding himself of his own.

 

Mickey spread his legs, allowing Ian in between them before he wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, sucking on Ian’s bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss before going in for more.

 

Mickey bucked up, growing impatient.

 

Ian chuckled, pressing a last kiss to Mickey’s lips before sitting up, reaching for some lube and a condom in their nightstand.

 

While Ian found the stuff, Mickey turned around so he was on all fours, making Ian raise an eyebrow.

 

They only did it from behind when Mickey wanted it really, _really_ hard.

 

Ian quickly lubed up three of his fingers and began teasing Mickey’s rim with one of them, bending over so that he could whisper into his ear.

 

”You want it, Mick? You want my cock pounding into you?”

 

Mickey let out a deep sigh in pleasure as Ian inserted the first finger.

 

”Yes” Mickey hiccuped. ”Fuck”

 

Ian hummed, running his hand over Mickey’s back as he added a finger and began fucking him faster with them.

 

”Please” Mickey begged, because he knew that it was Ian’s weakness.

 

A smirk grew onto Ian’s lips before he pressed them onto the back of Mickey’s neck, sucking and nibbling until he was satisfied with the marking.

 

”Fuck me” Mickey said and Ian pressed a final, chaste kiss to his shoulder blade before straightening up, lazily wiping his fingers on the covers and rolling the condom on.

 

”You ready?” Ian asked once he was lubed up and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yes. Don’t fucking hold back, man. Need it”

 

”So bossy” Ian chuckled quietly before placing one hand on Mickey’s shoulder and the other one in his hair, thrusting in as hard as he possibly could, making the bed bang against the wall and Mickey yell out in pleasure and pain.

 

Ian pulled out and went back in just as hard before pulling out and speeding up.

 

”Fuck, yes. Keep going, Just like that”

 

When Mickey was this fucking vocal, Ian knew he was doing something right.

 

Ian pulled harder on Mickey’s hair, because he knew that he loved it.

 

The only sounds in the room were their groans and shouts and the loud slapping of their skin whenever Ian thrusted into Mickey.

 

Ian dug his fingers deep into Mickey’s shoulder as he felt himself slowly nearing the edge.

 

”Oh, fuck!” Mickey yelled exceptionally loud and Ian knew that he had found his prostate.

 

Mickey’s arms collapsed beneath him and all he could do was lay down and take Ian fucking his brains out, not that he had ever minded.

 

”You - fuck - you like that, Mick?” Ian breathed and Mickey let out a loud groan in response, now too far gone to form actual words. ”Close” Ian moaned and Mickey pushed back onto Ian’s cock in response, feeling himself growing close to the edge as well.

 

Ian thrusted into Mickey half a dozen more times before they both came at the same time, Ian filling up the condom and Mickey ruining the sheets beneath him.

 

When they were done, they both collapsed, Ian on top of Mickey, still inside of him.

 

”That was fucking amazing” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s shoulder blade.

 

”Fuck” Mickey agreed, voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Ian forced himself to pull out of Mickey with a wince so that he could get rid of the rubber.

 

When he was done, he laid back down on his stomach, turning his head to the side to look at Mickey.

 

”If only you could play, maybe I could figure out what’s so sexy about it” Ian teased and Mickey flipped him off before shuffling closer, urging Ian onto his back so that he could curl up on his chest.

 

”Fuck you, I can play” Ian raised his eyebrows, looking down at Mickey.

 

”What?”

 

”I said I can play. I play piano, but I doubt I look as sexy doing it as you and your fucking guitar” Mickey mumbled.

 

”You can play piano?” Mickey nodded best he could since his cheek was pressed against Ian’s chest.

 

”Yeah. Took a few lessons back in Chicago. Threatened to send my brothers on my teacher if she told anyone”

 

Ian snorted, and soon it turned to laughing.

 

”What’s so fucking funny?” Mickey frowned and Ian calmed down, shaking his head.

 

”Nothing… nothing, I just… I can’t picture it, but somehow I can really fucking picture it. Oh my god” Ian started laughing again and Mickey scowled as best as he could.

 

”Shut the fuck up, Gallagher”

 

”Alright, alright. I’m sorry. You’re gonna have to play for me sometime, though” 

 

”Yeah, right” Mickey mumbled.

 

 

”Where the fuck are we going, Gallagher?” Mickey asked the next day.

 

Almost as soon as they had woken up, Ian had urged Mickey to get dressed so that they could go.

 

Where they were going? Ian wouldn’t fucking tell him.

 

And Mickey fucking hated surprises.

 

”I told you, Mick. You’ll find out”

 

Ian kept one hand on the wheel, reaching for Mickey’s hand with the other one and lacing their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back of Mickey’s hand.

 

Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand to let him know he wasn’t really that pissed at him.

 

As much as he wished he knew where they were going, it was actually kind of nice to just be like this.

 

Holding hands in the car, it was so normal.

 

Ian parallel parked the car and shut the engine off.

 

Mickey had hoped he could figure out where they were going just by where Ian drove, but they were in the middle of the city, there were a million possibilities.

 

”Come on” Ian said with the biggest grin on his face before pecking Mickey’s cheek and getting out of the car.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, fighting a smile of his own as he obeyed, shutting the car door behind him, hearing the clicker as Ian locked the car.

 

Ian came around to Mickey’s side and threw an arm around his waist as they began walking down the sidewalk.

 

Mickey leaned into Ian’s embrace, a lot more comfortable with this kind of PDA than he had been a few months ago.

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Ian turned, steering them into some kind of store.

 

A fucking music store.

 

”Seriously?” Mickey looked at Ian, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

 

Ian shrugged, mirroring his expression.

 

”Thought it was a good idea” Mickey leaned up and pressed their lips together.

 

”It’s perfect” Ian chuckled, lacing their fingers together.

 

”Come on” Ian walked up to the keyboards and looked at Mickey. ”We don’t really have the space or money for a piano, but I figured, maybe it would be close enough?”

 

”Ian…” Mickey began, his grin bigger than ever.

 

”No, no” Ian protested, standing in front of Mickey and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling them close together. ”I know what you wanna say. You don’t need it, I don’t have to do this…”

 

Mickey shrugged and nodded.

 

He wasn’t wrong.

 

”But I want you to have it. I wanna watch you play, and I want you to teach me. I know it’s technically not a big thing, but it’s for out apartment. I want you to have a keyboard to play, I want you to have everything. I want to have everything, and I want it with you. I had no idea you could play piano, so maybe… maybe there’s more things to find out. And I want to” 

 

He knew it was a big speech and that most people would go _’It’s just a fucking keyboard’._

 

But they would be wrong.

 

If they got this keyboard, it was a promise.

 

A promise that they would spend a long time, figuring these small things out about each other that they never would have known.

 

Mickey grinned, pressing their lips together.

 

”I love you” Ian chuckled.

 

”I love you, too, Mick. So fucking much”

 

”You sure?” Mickey asked then and Ian frowned.

 

”Sure that I love you? Fuck yes” Mickey chuckled and shook his head.

 

”No, about the keyboard, genius”

 

”Oh, yeah. I’m sure” Mickey sighed deeply in content and nodded.

 

”Okay”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, they pushed the big box into the back of their car and shut the door.

 

Ian turned to Mickey and captured his lips in a kiss, in the middle of the city in broad daylight.

 

Mickey shook the thoughts out of his head and leaned into it.

 

He didn’t have anything to be afraid of anymore.

 

They pulled apart and Mickey was still grinning as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, leaning his head on his chest.

 

Ian accepted the hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

”Babe?”

 

”Hm?” Mickey responded, not loosening his arms.

 

”You wanna go home?” Mickey shook his head.

 

”Gimme a minute. Just wanna be here”

 

 

An hour later, Ian was sitting in the kitchen, watching his boyfriend play his new keyboard, a huge grin slapped onto Ian’s face.

 

His life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the title - I may be slightly obsessed with Jana Kramer's new songs.


End file.
